


Mannerly Devotion (shows in this)

by SoftKing



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Art for the lovely bitribbles fic, happy Qcard BigBang!
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Qcard Big Bang





	Mannerly Devotion (shows in this)




End file.
